I Will Always Return
by Aria08
Summary: PG for blood, (there's a war) StarRob one-shot songfic.


Gah! You ppl had better review this story, it took me almost 1 ½ weeks to write this and it's turned out to be 24 pages hand written on paper xx cough So er, this is my first Robin/Starfire songfic (there's a small surprise for Raven/BB fans at the end) and I hope you enjoy it! R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the song 'I Will Always Return', BUT.... I do own the Everins, CometDust, Emperor Audreo, and the Plurnoks. ;

Dedication: I don't normally do this but for this time, it's special. I got the idea for this from someone else who wrote a songfic to the same song... and the award of my first dedication goes to....

huggiessuckgopampers!!!!

-------------------------------------

I Will Always Return

"The star's are really nice out tonight huh Star?"

His voice was playing with her mind. If it hadn't been for the stupid war, she could've been on the roof of the titan's tower right then watching the star's with him. With Robin.

--------------------------

_**I hear the wind call your name**_

_**It calls me back home again**_

_**It sparks up the fire-a flame that still burns**_

_**Oh it's to you I'll always return**_

---------------------------

The wind danced across the many tents and played with the female's fiery red hair. She closed her forest green eyes and could almost feel as if she was home again. The light blue skies and cheerful bright sun made her smile. Her friends and the many adventures they had shared battling criminals. But of all her friends, there was only one she could picture perfectly clear with his jet black hair and masked eyes.

Her mind dwelled on him and returned to the last conversation she had had with him three days earlier.

---------------------------

"_Tag, you're it!" Beast Boy said tapping the alien girl's shoulder._

"_Tag? What have you labeled me as?" The female replied confused as to what the male had meant._

"_Dude! You never showed her how to play the most awesome game of time, which has sadly been reduced to a mere three letters?!"_

"_Um Beast boy... it's just tag."_

"_Just tag?! Just tag!... Eh, you're right... hide and seek is the best game, or is it Red Rover?"_

_The changeling became confused with his dilemma of games and walked off muttering something about Shoots and Latters._

_Starfire returned her attention back to the masked boy and continued to ask her question._

"_Please friend Robin, what did Beast Boy mean by 'tag'?"_

_The two teens continued to sit on a park bench when a shimmer in the sky appeared._

"_What's that?" A random citizen asked aloud pointing into the sky._

"_EMPRESS STARFIRE, EMPRESS STARFIRE, EMPRESS STARFIRE!!!!!!!!!"_

_A girl around the age of twelve landed and immediately ran to the older alien grabbing her hand._

"_Com'on, com'on we have to hurry!!!"_

"_But why my small bumgorf, what is the matter?"_

"_No time to talk... must go.....NOW!"_

"_As your ex-grand ruler, I demand an explanation please."_

"_That's just it, you are the new grand ruler!" She finally stopped her tugging and kneeled beneath her superior remembering her manners._

"_What do you mean, I do not understand."_

"_You see, your highness, the Everins invaded three weeks ago and captured Emperor Galfore."_

"_Please tell me that is all that has happened."_

"_I'm sorry, but they reported two days ago that they had slain him and according to Tamaranian law, if the earlier grand ruler is alive, he or she must retake the throne."_

_She couldn't believe it, her knorfka was dead. Starfire stood with a blank look upon her face. _

"_Empress Starfire?" CometDust asked._

"_Y-yes?" She stammered coming out of her trance slowly._

"_Are you coming back?"_

"_Of course, it is my job to do what is right for Tamaran."_

_With a nod, the smaller female was off._

"_Star? You o.k.? Robin asked placing a comforting hand on her shoulder._

"_I-I must go, I must gather my things."_

_---------------------------_

_Robin arrived back at Titan's Tower and was located outside the door that read 'Starfire'._

_With a bag over her shoulder, Starfire opened her door with a new expression on her face. Instead of the usual bright cheerful look that her face usually adorned, it was that of a darker one. A frown with traces of past tears on either side of her cheeks._

"_How long will you be gone?" The male asked also sorrowful._

"_I am not sure, I would like to say after the war is over, but since I must retake the throne, it will be longer."_

_The two proceeded to the roof where they said their final goodbyes._

"_Robin? If I were to say something to you, could you not repeat it to the others?"_

"_Sure Star... I promise."_

"_Of everyone I'll be missing, you will be the hardest one to leave."_

_A sheepish smile was now on both teen's faces. The red-head leaned over to Robin and embraced him in a hug as he returned it._

_She could've stayed there forever with his body heat wrapped around her chilled shoulders but knew it wouldn't be right to her people._

_She stepped back and then left the roof of the tower with Robin still watching from below till she could no longer see him or any of the buildings of Jump City._

---------------------------

"Robin." The lonely girl said quietly under her breath.

She was sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees. Before she knew it, her face was buried and tears were freely flowing down her cheeks.

_I have not only lost Galfore, I have also lost my best friend. _She silently thought.

The girl rose and closed the opening of the tent and returned to her cot. She needed her rest, the war was to continue refreshed the next day.

---------------------------

The sound of blaring war horns awoke Starfire the next morning.

Quickly she slipped on her armor. It was solid silver with purple lining her helmet. With green starbolts glowing brightly within her hands, she stepped out of the tent ready for the battle ahead.

The battle field was quiet with the exception of the occasional howl of the cool wind. Both enemies stood in rows not showing any sign of emotion staring down the opposite.

With the wave of the Everanian leader's hand, he signaled the battle start.

Starfire also gave the signal to charge and the once calm field was now a blur of silver, blue, and the red of blood.

---------------------------

The war continued for two months only settling lightly when darkness fell. Even then death continued like a plague over the land.

Starfire herself continued to struggle with her enemy. She had finally met with the opposite commanding officer.

A slash across her face with the male's claws left a deep gash upon her face. With that, she answered by throwing a starbolt at him. Once the smoke had cleared, nothing was there except the remains of a past boulder.

An arm quickly latched around her neck and once again he threatened her life with a razor sharp claw to her throat.

"Surrender your planet and I'll spare your life and loved ones small one."

"You do not know anything about me. How could you harm the ones I love?"

"It's simple Starfire, the Tamaranian of Earth, Teen Titan, and lover of her leader Robin, Everins find another's weakness and use it to their advantage." He taunted.

_Love Robin?_

--------------------------

_**Now I know it's true**_

_**My every road leads to you.**_

---------------------------

"What will it be, Tamaran? Or this Robin who you care for so much?"

She remained silent. She knew she liked Robin. She like him a lot. But love?

"Fine, I'll take your life and his!"

"No you will not!!!!!" She screamed as she began letting out her energy.

--------------------------

_**And in the hour of darkness darlin'**_

_**Your light gets me through**_

--------------------------

"You will not harm Robin! I will not let you!!"

Within a minute, her enemy was thrown back to the ground and Starfire had taken his own claw and thrust it into his neck through the jugular vein.

With a cough of blood, the Everin leader was dead.

Starfire levitated to the sky and announced, "The war is completed! Emperor Audreo is dead and Tamaran is victorious!"

In quick puffs of smoke, the remaining Everins hissed and were gone. A loud cheer crossed the land as the Tamarans rejoiced the fact that they could keep their home world.

---------------------------

The next evening, Starfire was upon her balcony looking out at the stars again dreaming that Robin may be staring at the same glimmering diamonds.

"Empress Starfire? Are you alright?"

Starfire turned around to see the same twelve-year-old girl that she had met on earth. She looked that of a Tamaranian although her hair was only shoulder blade length and she wore two armbands rather than the traditional one.

"Yes Comet-"

"Please, just call me Dust. CometDust is too much of a mouthful." She corrected with a sweet smile. "And no, you're not alright, I can tell by your eyes and tone of voice. What's wrong?"

"I am not sure if a younger child would know much about the subject that is troubling me."

"Could I try?" She said sitting on the railing of the balcony.

"I am also not sure if a palace assistant should be concerned with such matters."

CometDust gained a saddened look over her face. Starfire's heart warmed at this and continued.

"But I believe I can trust a friend. You are now my friend Dust."

Both females smiled.

"You see, back on earth, there is a boy named Robin who is my best friend... but since I have been around him, I fear I will get sick because it feels as if my stomach is no longer in it's place. I believe I may be in love with him."

"So, what's the problem?"

"I do not know what I should do."

"Isn't it obvious, go and tell him how you feel."

"But I can't-"

"Empress Starfire!" A male's voice interrupted her statement.

"Yes? What is it?"

"E-Emperor Galfore... he-he is alive."

The young man stepped aside and entered the large male knows as Galfore.

"Knorfka! You are alive?... thank Zalu!!"

She didn't waste any time. Starfire immediately flew over to him and embraced him in a strong hug.

"Why my little bumgorf, why are you here when you should be home on Earth?"

"You had been captured and proclaimed dead. By Tamaranian law, the past grand ruler, if they are still alive, must take the throne."

"But now we all know I am not dad and you may return home "

"I may?!" The red-headed teen said happily. _Robin!_

"Actually Galfore, please excuse the rudeness, she can't... she the stronger ruler and therefore must stay and be grand ruler of Tamaran."

"B-but."

Tears silently filled her eyes. She began levitating towards the balcony.

"I-I am sorry, but I must go."

"Starfire!" Galfore cried as the little alien girl quickly left the area.

-----------------------

_**Wanna swim in your rivers- be warmed by your sun.**_

_**Bathe in your waters-'cause you are the one.**_

-----------------------

_Robin I did not think I would become like this, but I finally realize that..._

-----------------------

_**I can't stand the distance-I can't dream alone.**_

-----------------------

_I love you._

She was sitting with her knees up to her chest. She wished more than anything that Robin would walk up from behind and comfort her as he usually did.

"What is the matter my small bumgorf?" Galfore had said from behind.

"H-how did you find me?" Starfire replied standing up and turning to face him.

"You came here when you were younger. I believe old habits are to die hard."

"Yes, I supposed that is true."

"Now, will you tell this old Klorfker what is wrong?"

"Starfire became distressed again and looked to the ground.

"My friend... Robin, I believe I think of him more than as a friend. I believe I may love him."

"Have you told him yet?"

"I cannot. I would be breaking the Tamaranian law by leaving, and he may not reel the same. He may become uneasy around me."

"Remember what I told you when you were to marry. Do what is best in your heart."

Her heart felt as if a fifty pound weight had been lifted from it. But something still bothered her.

"But what if he rejects me?"

"That is just one thing you may have to deal with. Love is complicated and sometimes it may hurt."

"Thank you Galfore. I love hearing your advice, but, what shall I do about the crown?"

"I have an idea, but you must never come back to Tamaran again."

"The fifty pound weight that had left her had returned with extra weight. She had to choose between Tamaran and Earth, her two worlds, her past home and present home, the person who loved her and the person she loved, Galfore and Robin.

"What is your plan?"

"I shall tell them you have been killed by a large Plurnok, therefore the crown will then be returned to the earlier ruler, me."

"And I may proceed home."

"Yes, you may go home."

Starfire removed the crown from her cherry colored hair and placed the metal object atop the man's head. The female continued to wrap her arms around Galfore's neck.

"I will miss you very much Galfore."

"And I will also miss you very much. Just remember this always, do what is best for you and what is in your heart."

She hovered back, smiled and then was off not looking back but once to see the entire planet's pink and white surface. Tears again traced her eyes, but they were followed by a sweet smile.

"Good by Galfore, I shall never forget you or any of those on Tamaran."

---------------------------

_**I can't wait to see you-year I'm on my way home.**_

--------------------------

"Looking for her again?" Cyborg asked.

"She said she was going to come back... and I want her to know I'm waiting."

"Man, you are so in love with her." And with a laugh Cyborg left.

_No I'm not! And so what if I am? I mean, was... So what if I was?_ Robin's mind said correcting himself.

He sighed. The sunsets weren't as beautiful as they used to be when she was there. It seemed as if the sun had dulled.

-----------------------

_**I hear the wind call your name**_

-----------------------

A glint in the sky caught his eye as he looked up. It had a tint of violet in it and it appeared to be moving extremely fast and closer to the tower.

"Robin!!!" He heard faintly as he quickly stood up.

_Starfire? No, my mind's play games!_

"Robin! I have returned!! I am home!!"

_Darn my mind! Shut up and face the facts, she's not coming ba-_

His thoughts were interrupted as something tackled him. He rolled backwards three times and ended face up.

_Back?!_

He looked up into two sparkling emeralds that were holding so much joy, he expected them to burst.

-----------------------

_**It calls me back home again.**_

-----------------------

_It's him, it's really him!_

_It's her, it's really her!_

_Now I must tell him the truth. _Starfire thought sitting back allowing him to sit-up.

"S-Starfire? Why are you back so soon? Not that I'm not happy to see you... I am... it's just... that was a quick war."

" Oh yes, we defeated the Everin's leader which caused us to win, and as for the crown, Galfore was merely captured." She quickly said almost too fast for Robin to understand.

"But, wouldn't the Tamarans need a stronger ruler?"

Her face began to redden slightly as she thought about her next statement.

"I could be away from my home, I would readapt to it... But I could not stay away from you."

The male became pale and swallowed hard as she completed her sentence.

"Yo-you mean you... you lo-"

"Yes Robin, I love you."

_Phew, that's a relief. I can finally say it too. _Robin thought to himself becoming overjoyed at the sound of her final three words.

Starfire took his silence as answer of rejection.

"I understand... I should be going now."

His hand grasped her wrist as she turned to leave.

"No Star, don't leave... I have to admit I- I love you too."

-----------------------

_**It sparks up the fire- a flame that still burns.**_

-----------------------

"Great! May I now perform the act of putting my lips on yours?"

"K-kissing?... Well I-uh.. that is..... I-"

His stumbling sentence was immediately cut off by Starfire's lips. Whether he wanted to or not, he was.....he wanted to.

------------------------

_**Oh it's to you I'll always return.**_

-----------------------

"I'VE GOT IT! I FINALLY GOT IT!!! The ULTIMATE game li- woah! Were you two just making out?"

Beast Boy excitedly ran up to the roof to announce his final proclamation of his game list.

Robin and Starfire stopped and glanced up at the green changeling.

"Hm, not a bad idea... hey Raven!" He said running off.

As he left, the two lover's said nothing as they walked over to where they sunset could be seen best. This part of their lives had started and ended there only in the end... they were wrapped in the other's arms

-END-

---------------------------------------------------------

Yay! So what'd ya think? Too long? I surely think so. It turned out to be 11 pages on MS word. Well drop me a review and don't forget to check out my other Raven/BB story (Kiyaku Enseki) It's not a one-shot but it's pretty good. Anyway, I gotta go now. See ya!

"_Reviews give inspiration!"_

_-Sapphirekodo_


End file.
